Happy Tree Friends truth or dare
by metaknight1234
Summary: well...the craziness start when u start reading. And please reviews ! probably T for magical speaking
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN HTF!

Liz(flocky or flock) : welcome ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, chipmunks and whatever you are !

Welcome to…..THE HTF TRUTH OR DARE.

Ok… so it goes like this : u get to truth or dare this following characters :

Flippy (evil flippy)

Flaky

Cuddles

Nutty

Lifty

Shifty

Buddhist Monkey

Toothy

Giggles

Petunia

Sniffles

Russel

Mime

Handy

Disco Bear

Pop

Cub

Mole

Crow Marmmot

Splendont

Lumpy

Splendid

Including me (liz) or my evil (lizzy)

And of course….Mr. Pickles and Lammy! Sooo… please leave a truth or dare in the reviews PLEASE! Or else I cut your heads off. I mean I know where u live!

Flippy : you really know ?

Liz : of course…*evil grin*


	2. FIRST DARE AND TRUTHS

.

Liz: welcome back ! and somebody do the dares…..

Flippy: ok….oh look its from **Gunslingers-White-Rose**

**Gunslingers-White-Rose**

**OH HEY! ANOTHER HTF TRUTH OR DARE! these always put a smile on my face! :)**

**Anyway, these are my dares and truths:**

**(Evil Flippy) make-out with Flaky for thirty seconds**

**(Flippy) kick evil's ass for makeing out with your girlfriend!**

**(Buddhist monkey) kick every guy in the crotch!**

**(Flaky) become an evil psychopath and kill the girls!**

**(Lammy) eat Mr. Pickles!**

**(Toothy) Make-out with Splendid!**

**(Handy) tell us, HOW did you loose your arms?**

**(Lumpy) Give my the formula for the Pythagorian therom! (I'm so evil!)**

**(Giggles) Act like a tom-boy!**

**(Petunia) EAT DIRT!**

**(Lifty and Shifty) DONATE YO MUNNYZ TO DA CHARITYZZZZZZ! (charity)**

Lizzy: *appeared out of nowhere* first dare…..go for it evil!

Evil: I want to make it quick so….*drags flaky to the sofa*

Flippy: wait ! I don't want to share flaky !

Flaky: what ?

Liz: dude…calm down…you can kick his ass later.

Evil: *start to make out with flaky*

Flaky: *not enjoying*

Lizzy: uh…evil….30 secs are over.

Evil: oh….*stop making out*

Flaky: *run to flippy*

Flippy: *hug her* now its my turn to beat your ass.

Evil: HAH! Try me!

*start fighting*

Liz: ok Buddhist monkey ! go for it !

Buddhist monkey: ok….super…duper….deep….PUNCH! *punch all the guys in the room including flippy and evil who was fighting*

Splendid: oh Jesus….*fall*

Liz + lizzy: KYA HAHA HAHAHA HA!

Buddhist monkey: my work is done…*walk away*

Lizzy: ok lol…next dare…..flaky…go evil and kill the girls but not me or liz

Flaky: what no !

Lizzy: OH YES YOU HAVE TOO !

Flaky: fine….KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! GIMMIE FOR MONEY OR I'LL KILL YOU ! *kill all the girls and stuff* OH GOD ! *faint*

Evil: you know…flaky has a good evil side…

Flippy: FLAKY ! *goes after her*

Liz: ok that have been taken off…. Moving on next dare…Lammy go eat Mr. pickles

Lammy: NOOOO!

Lizzy: just eat it ! *drag out knife* or else

Lammy: oo-ok…*start to eat * no I cant do it !*spit out * need to go hospital for Mr. Pickles !*run off*

Liz: lol…moving on….toothy make out with splendid….isn't that g-

Splendid: *glomp toothy and start to make out*

Toothy: *enjoying it*

Liz: ok…go make out..we don't care… moving on. Handy : how did you lose your arm ?

Handy: well..it start about 4 years ago….me and lumpy were in the forest…and he stupidly run into a pond full of piranha. Then I have to save him. He get out and the fishes eat my arm…and at the hospital… they said they could not fix my arm. And it was.

Lizzy: intreseting story bro…next ! Lumpy! Give it to her !

Lumpy: what ?

Liz: the formula for Pythagorean thermo stupid

Lumpy: what python ther thingy ?

Liz: sorry guns ! he does not know what that is NEXT

Giggle: tom- boy ? well I could try

Liz: here…put this on *throw jeans and black t shirt*

Giggle: ok *put it on* wow I look kinda good in this. Yo..whaz up people ?

Lizzy: to bad your gonna wear it only in this chapter !  
giggle: what no ! iam keeping it !

Lizzy: did you say something ? *evil grin*

Giggle: n-no….

Lizzy: good next thing is pertunia eat dirt. Well if she's not gonna eat it iam shoving it to her mouth

Pertunia: ok ! ok ! I do it ! *shove dirt into her mouth* ! *choke then dies*

Lizzy: KYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA ! good Idea to make her eat dirt

Liz: yeah…WAIT ! SINCE WHEN DID I AGREE U !

Lizzy: *hit her head* since now you idiot. Ok lift and shift lets go.

Lifty: where ?

Lizzy: charity silly !

Shifty: for what?

Lizzy: were gonna take all your money and give to them !

Lif and shift: NO !

Liz: oh yes we do *drags them to the car*

_At the charity (I dunno what to name ^^'')_

Liz: here you go ! *ppput about 1,000,000,000 money*

Lift and shift: no ! *cries*

Lady: thanky you !

Lizzy: lets go…*kill shift and left*

Shift and lift: *dies*

_Back at the room_

Liz: well we end it here folks ! good bye and thank you for your dares and truth. If your dare dosen't come up please wait ! our writer is very busy with her studies. Well good bye !

Lizzy: BYE BYE ! *kills all htf character*


	3. Chapter 3

Liz: welcome kids and teenage

Lizzy: hi

Flippy: *gets up from the floor* uh….what happened last night ?

Lizzy: I kill y'all

Splendont: for what

Liz: to revive y'all of course

Liz: ok fine. Shaddup . move to next dare is from **Madagascar Queen**

Sniffle: what did she said ?

Liz: well…..

Madagascar Queen

Petunia (Truth) In "Blind Date," Disco Bear got sprayed for trying to kiss her. Was that pepper spray or her own spray?

Petunia (Dare) Take off your air freshener and spray all of the HTFs including yourself XD

Petunia: good question. Well…since he is a pedo… I brought my super pepper spray with me. Just in case. *sneak up behind everyone and spray air freshener*

Lizzy: what the fuck was that for !*cough*

Flippy: yeah !*cough*

Petunia: well they say it in the dares

Liz: good idea *cough*

_~7 minutes after coughing later ~_

Liz: whew that's over. Ok next dare….from **punkangel208394**  
**punkangel208394**

**YAYZ!**

**dares**

**O.K this one is for flaky**

**KISS FLIPPY!I LOVE THIS COUPLE**

**giggles:go punk rocker chick i shall explain**

**-curse**

**-wear black/t-shirts with rock bands on them**

**-get aressted at least 2 times**

**-smoke/drink/or get into fights at conserts**

**truth**

**evil:what do you do beside killing?**

Liz: I think there are about 10000000 or more people like FxF

Lizzy: true…well flak go kiss flipp

Flaky: *blush* *walk over to flip and lean and kiss*

Flippy: *blush so red that you can see the redness*

Liz: lol… ok… GO ROCKER CHICK GIGGLE !

Giggle: what no ! I became an emo and that is not cool. Now I will become a rocker chick ! what in the future will I be !

Lizzy: we don't know

Giggle: - - just gimmie the cloth and stuff

Liz: *toss the cloth and stuff*

Giggle: *puts them on* i…feel like puking….*puke* !...oh lord….

Liz: now get arrested for 2 times :D go steal a candy from a store ! now !

Giggle: NO !why I am agree to be here !

LIZ: YOU TOLD THE AUTORH THAT YOU WAN TTO BE FAMOUSE !

Giggle: ok fine *walks outside*

*police cars…running…guns…and stuff heard*

Liz: she's arrested. Well…we take her to the concert later then…

Mole: NEXT !

Liz: wait…since when are u here mole ?

Mole: I though you said people can dare me

Liz: oh yeah….well truth is for evil : what do you do beside killing ? well answer

Evil: I dunno…..read books..mess up flippy house..yeah

Flippy: hey ! I take 3 hours to clean that up !

Evil: ya.. thanks maid

Liz:ok….we could take a another dare…its from Lolitabot  
Lolitabot

make evil flippy rape flippy :D

liz: o o…

All HTF's: omg…o o

Evil: *grins and glomp flippy*

Flippy: NO !11!1

Liz: lo look…..sorry folks! We end it here ! bye bye !

All: good bye !


	4. Chapter 4

Liz: well we meet again folks! And why am I keep saying folks? Dammit!

Lizzy: well because you're stupid

Liz: SHUT UP DAMMIT!

Lizzy: HAH MAKE ME!

Liz: *jump on lizzy and pull her hair*

Lizzy: *pull Liz hair back*

Evil: BITCHES ! YOURE SUPPOSE TO HOST STUPID !

Lizzy: FUCK UP! *continue to fight*

Liz: GET THE FUCK OFF! *push lizzy out* and yeah folks…..sorry bout that. Now…. The dare is from-

Pop:** Madagascar Queen** !

Lizzy: correct

**Madagascar Queen  
Sweet XD. Thanks**

**Cuddles (Dare): with a perfume bottle, spritz yourself with Petunia's skunk spray. (I'm sick, I know.)**

Toothy: you're sick, you're sick aright

Liz: JUST CONTINUE!

Cuddles: petunia can I borrow your skunk spray?

Petunia: uh sure *give him the skunk spray*

Cuddles: *spray* uh..GAH! *choke* h-help mm-me! *choke then die*

Lizzy: BWA HAHAHAHAHA! DUDE! It's hilarious ! *wipe tears of laughter off*

Liz: do you enjoy seeing people die ? And petunia. Wtf did you put in there ?

Petunia: some strong smell that only me can survive ?

Lizzy: yes liz… I enjoy seeing people dead

Liz: ok….one down…. How many to go? Oh dammit I can't count. Well NEXT ! AND FAST !

Sniffles: its from **Kasuga Hiro**

**Kasuga Hiro****  
dare for Splendid: kiss Splendont!**

Lizzy: for once…I agree with this person. They will unite if they do that I guess?

Splendid and Splendont: NO! BIG BIG NO!

Liz and Lizzy: YES ! BIG BIG YES!

Lizzy: *grin* just go already ! *push splendid to splendont*

Splendid + Splendont: *accidental kiss* o o

Sniffle: holy shit….

Lizzy: *pat Sniffle back* correct word my long mouth friend

Sniffle: what do you mean by long mouth ?

Lizzy: nothing…I thought you were not stupid

Liz: shuddup. Moving on to…um…**Gunslingers-White-Rose**!  
**Gunslingers-White-Rose**

**YAY! new chapter! :P Anyway, I will post dares. Just for the hell of it.**

**(Flippy) Tell Flaky you hate her! in the most dramitic way ever! (D:)**

**(Evil) comfort the crying Flaky**

**(Lumpy) Write a novel!**

**(Petunia) MAKE OUT WITH NUTTY! (XD)**

**(Flippy) rape cuddles (XP)**

Liz: once again you got a good ideas. Well flippy ? what are you wating for? Go on !

Flippy: I CANT DO IT !

Lizzy: *laugh* well you have too…

Flaky: what's going on ?

Splendid: GO FLIPPY ! WE DON'T WANT TO WASTE TIME ! TIME IS MONEY !

Flippy: ok fine ! FLAKY I HATE YOU A LOT THAT I FEEL SICK OF YOU !

Liz + Lizzy: ooooo…bad touch !

Flaky: *fall down and cries*

Liz: your turn Evil !

Evil: what ?

Lizzy: GO ! *shove evil near flaky*

Flaky: what ? *sob*

Evil: i…um…*hug*

Flaky: ….*hug back*

Flippy: noooooooo…..*sob*

Liz: moving on to lumpy in the writing novel

Lumpy: OK ! *start to scribble on 10 page book*

Lizzy: WAIT !

Lumpy: DONE !

Lizzy: bastard….anywa… show me the book.

Lumpy: *shove the book to Lizzy face*

Lizzy: *grab it* WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ? *show the book to the world*

The World: O o…WTF

Liz: FUCK YOU LIZZY ! THAT'S MY LINE !

Lizzy: who cares…moveing on to the next dare which is petunia making out with nutty.

Petunia: wait wha-

Nutty: *glomp*

Petunia: !

Nutty: *start to make out*

Liz: well flip go rape cuddles

Flippy: what no !

Cuddles: eeww no !

Lizzy: well you have too ! *shove flippy*

Flippy: fine fine ! but don't do any fighting with me and flaky ! *start to rape*

Splendont: well I guess we end it here !

Mole: BYE BYE !


	5. Chapter 5

Liz: damn that stupid splendont for getting my line…..oh hi ho hello folks and welcome back ! thanks also for your dares !

Lizzy: FUCK YOU MOLE ! and hello people

Russel: yarr! Ok ok we get it yarr!

Lizzy: SHUDDUP! ok sorry folks now, moving on to- *door knock* who's there ! I mean um…come in !

Giggle: oh god that was stupid ! the police arrested me only for like….2 chaps !

Lizzy: don't forget you still have to go to a concert and fight there. Oh and drink beer with that cloths

Giggle: aw shit !

Liz: sorry ! well lets get moving ! it's from **SANDMAN78308**

**SANDMAN78308****  
JAJASHJKLASUYUGFB**

Erm...Anyway

Truths:

Mime: WHY WON'T YOU EFFING TALK : (

Cuddles: Pink is so gay, are you gay? If no, ditch the slippers, old man!

Petunia: Do you find porn dirty?

Dares:

Giggles: Tell Cuddles you will marry him if he gets rid of his cute slippers

Splendid: Fight Evil Flippy to death so we can stop the arguments of who is stronger out of you too!

Disco Bear: "Borrow" one of Flakys Spikes to clean out your teeth with

And finally...

Flippy: Tell your alter ego you love him and that you wanna kiss...Then shoot him at the last second:D

Lizzy: ok mime….why don't you talk ?

Mime: *scribble on paper* *give lizzy the paper*

Lizzy: *take it then read it* ok….mime said his a mime so the doesn't talk at all. Well that was pretty random.

Liz: hey lizzy….we got a letter from the author.

Lizzy: what does she say ?

Liz: well…she said that her computer is going to update something on it on 18 Nov till 23 Nov. Which is no more writing script for us all in that day

Lizzy: WHAT ! THAT'S NOT FAIR !

Liz: I know… we have to deal with it.

Me: *burst through the door* I am so sorry people ! I have to do it cus of mom ! please forgive me ! and I am here cus I am going to make this chappie smooth. So continue.(but I still dunno wheatear its true or false XD)

Liz: kay then…OO….well cuddles, Pink is so gay, are you gay? If no, ditch the slippers, old man!

Cuddles: nope iam not a gay. But I like pink a little bit cus it's the color of giggle.

Giggle: *blush*

Cuddles: and no ! iam not going to ditch this slipper ! its warm and smooth !

Lizzy: ok that's quite an answers. Well petunia, do you find porn dirty?

Petunia: hell ya ! its is very dirty as hell ! wtf were you thinking ?

Liz: ok moving on giggles tell cuddles that you will marry him if he ditch his cute slippers. With that rocker clothing of course.

Giggles: ok? Well cuddles. I will do that if you ditch your slippers.

Cuddles: you do that ?

Giggles: yup

Cuddles: *throw slippers away and run to giggles then hug her*

Liz: ok that have been taken care of….so next is um….i just want to skip the killing part here but continue it after guns dares. Well…flaky give it away !

Flaky: *throw it*

Disco bear:* accidently stab it in his eyes* ! 

Flaky: whoops…..

Disco bear: *dead and stuff*

Lizzy: *come inside with a cake*

Liz: can I have some ? :3

Lizzy: sure *feed her*

Liz: I can feed my self you know…*nom*

Lizzy: I don't give a damn

Evil: well, while the host are eating I will continue this sho-

Liz: SHUDDUP ! THIS IS MY SHOW ! now… moving on to flippy telling evil that he loves him. Then shoot him.

Flippy: I love you *kiss* *shoot in the head*

Evil: *dead*

Splendid: so….how can I defeat him if he's already dead ?

Liz: *nom* I dunno. Just kick him 1 time duh

Splendid: *kick evil dead body* I WIN !

All: yay

Lizzy: well bye bye all ! *eat cake*

Liz: bye ! *nom nom nom*


	6. Chapter 6

Liz: hello people and...WE MISS YOU !

Lizzy: A LOT ! i feel slightly emo and sad

Evil: shut up ! now moving on to **Gunslingers-White-Rose**

**Gunslingers-White-Rose **  
**2010-11-12 . chapter 4**

**LOLZ that was awsome! But I did feel bad for my first dare... :( ANYWAY:**

**(Evil) wear a pink sparkly dress!**

**(Giggles) comb and tie evils hair in cute pigtails!**

**(Flaky) beat Cuddles with a baseball bat!**

**(Flippy) beat open a Pinata until a lethal weapon falls out!**

**(Mole) bake a cake and make everyone EXCEPT the hosts eat it!**

**(Liz) use the lethal weapon beaten from the Pinata to kill Mime (sorry mime)**

**(I'm so retarded! XD)**

Splendid: gya hahahaha ! dude ! evil got to wear a pink sparky dress !

Flippy: ppfftt! once iam going to take out my camera

Evil: no i wont wear that !

Liz: just wear it - -

Evil: NO I WON-

Lizzy: *shot a bullet from a shot gun next to Evil about 1 cm* just fucking do it

Evil: * shiver then wear the dress* ...

All: *stare* BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Flippy: *take pictures* I love this job ! * continue to take picture*

Lizzy: fine... next we have giggles take care of Evil hair. Then go for it giggles

Liz: *hug her evil* whats wrong ?

Lizzy: nothing. and be careful giggles

Giggles: i..um...*nearly touch evil hair*

Evil: *bite her both hands off* KYA HAHAHAHA ! *start killing her in his pink sparkly dress*

Giggles: *dies*

Lizzy: *still being hug* would you get off Liz?

Liz: no. well moving to Flaky beating Cuddles with a baseball bat

Flaky: I CANT DO IT !

Cuddles: ?

Evil: *done killing Giggles* here, i help you *hold Flaky hand and baseball and start beating Cuddles to death*

Cuddles: X X

flaky: *faint after Cuddles dies*

Flippy: is she gonna be ok

Lizzy: i hope so. Well Flippy job is fun.

Flippy: what do i got to do ?

Liz: you have to beat a pinata with a lethal weapon

Flippy: awesome *start beating it*

Liz: looks, the candy all pop out *all candies pop out from pinata* master, dont you want one ?

Lizzy: your calling me master ?

Liz: *nod then snuggle into Lizzy*

Lizzy: you really gotta stop make me embarrassed

Liz:: well moving on to Mole. Mole can you make a cake ?

Mole: *nod then go to the kitchen*

_~30 minutes later~_

Mole: *come back with the chocolate cake* *give to them all including the reviewers but excluding the host*

All: Arigatō ! * start to eat*

Splendont: this is good... what did you put in it ?

Mole: *give the ingredients to Lizzy*

Lizzy: well...all the ingredients of cakes and..ew...worm

All: EW !*spit out*

Mole: *smile*

Liz: well its my turn * stop hugging Lizzy and grab the lethal weapon* Sayonara Mime *start beating Mime*

Mime: *dead with one eye out of its socket*

Liz: KYA ! *jump to Lizzy*

Lizzy: *pat her on the head* well i supposed we can take 2 more dares

**punkangel208394 **  
**2010-11-13 . chapter 5**

**WTF DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T KILL TWILIGHT!I WANNA LIGHT THEIR FARIY ASSES ON FIR-*sees you*oh er hello.*Hears phone ringing***

**what.**

**FUCK YOU JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THEM ON MY FAVS DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LIKE PARODYS*chucks phone out the window*dumbass parol officer**

**dares**

**splendid:hmm lets see OHH OH FIGHT GIGGLES**

**giggles:you no the girl from kick ass yeah be her so you get a better chance for the fight.**

Liz: thats imposible

Lizzy: well bye then

All: bye !


	7. Chapter 7

Evil: Hello people! welcome to the truth or dar-

Lizzy: THATS MY LINE YOU SHIT !

Evil: *shiver*

Liz: first time see him in fear flip?

Flippy: yup. And its not tasty

Liz: - -

Lizzy: well we move on to our bright good viewers !

**punkangel208394  
**

***narrows eyes* god-damn bitches...and hoes**

**dares**

**flippy:fight chuck norris**

**flaky:sing im just jb by jonnyboy xo**

**truths**

**flippy why did you join the war**

Liz: ok flip. Why did you join the war ?

Flippy: well...er...i dunno

All: ...

Flippy: just for fun i guess.

Liz: JUST FOR FUN YOUR ASS! IT'S DANGEROUS IDIOT!

Flippy: iam sorry ! but without the war, i would not meet flaky !

Flaky: *blush*

Lizzy: well go sing im just jb flaky. in a hot way ( because me and Evil like to see it)

Flaky: NO !

Lizzy: *laugh evil* yes you will

Flaky: well um...here i go then

WHEN I STEP IN THE ROOM  
PEOPLE CROWD TO SEE ME  
ALL UP IN MY FACE  
CAMERAS THERE FOR ME

SHAKIN LOT A ACTION  
ALL UP IN THIS PLACE  
BITCH U NEED TO STEP OFF  
I'LL PUNCH U IN UR FACE

BITCHES SAY I'M FAKE  
PEOPLE SAY I HATE  
PEOPLE THINK I'M SCENE  
OH MY GOD IT'S…JB

CALL THE PAPARIZZI  
BITCH U WANT UR MOMMIE  
GO RUN TELL UR DADDIE  
BITCH U ACTING CADDY  
SUCK IT LIKE A RING POP  
GRAB MY SHIT AND GET DROPPED  
FUCK WAT U HEARD BOUT ME  
BITCH COME ON …. I'M JB

I'M JUST JB  
I'M JU8T JB  
I'M JUST JB  
-WHAT-

STEPPIN OUT TO NIGHT  
BITCH I'M READY TO FIGHT  
SAY U DON'T LIKE ME  
BUT U ALWAYS WATCH ME

IT'S OKAY U GOT THIS  
BITCH I HAD UR MANS DICK  
WAIT I GOT A WITNESS  
IS THIS GIVIN U STRESS

BITCHES SAY I'M FAKE  
PEOPLE SAY I HATE  
PEOPLE THINK I'M SCENE  
OH MY GOD IT'S…JB

CALL THE PAPARAZZI  
BITCH U WANT UR MOMMIE  
GO RUN TELL UR DADDIE  
BITCH U ACTING CADDY  
SUCK IT LIKE A RING POP  
GRAB MY SHIT AND GET DROPPED  
FUCK WAT U HEARD BOUT ME  
BITCH COME ON …. I'M JB

I'M JUST JB  
I'M JU8T JB  
I'M JUST JB  
-WHAT-

STOP WIT ALL UR TALKIN  
ON MYSPACE STALKIN  
ACTIN LIKE U NOE ME  
BITCH U AIN'T A HOMMIE

I LAY IT DOWN FOR U  
GIRL I SPEAK THE TRUTH  
BETTER CHANGE THAT WEAVE  
CUZ UR SHIT LOOKIN GREASY

BITCHES SAY I'M FAKE  
PEOPLE SAY I HATE  
PEOPLE THINK I'M SCENE  
OH MY GOD IT'S…JB

CALL THE PAPARIZZI  
BITCH U WANT UR MOMMIE  
GO RUN TELL UR DADDIE  
BITCH U ACTING CADDY  
SUCK IT LIKE A RING POP  
GRAB MY SHIT AND GET DROPPED  
FUCK WAT U HEARD BOUT ME  
BITCH COME ON …. I'M JB

I'M JUST JB  
I'M JU8T JB  
I'M JUST JB

IT'S JB, HIT ME  
WIT THE KB… TOYS  
YEAH I LIKE GIRLS,  
BUT ROCK WIT BOYS  
DAMN SO SEXY  
SO MAKE SOME NOSIE  
ON THE DANCE FLOOR  
N HE'S A BOY

IN THE BACK SEAT  
RIDE IN MY WHIP  
WHEN JB WANTS  
HE STARTS HIS SHIT  
INDEPENDENT  
U KNOW U LIKE IT  
YO JB  
CAN I GET A WITNESS!

Evil,Lizzy,Flippy: *mega huge nosebleed*

Liz: i can do better than that!

Lizzy: - -". Who do you want to show it to ?

Liz: well...um...*blush* you

All (including Lizzy): O O...

Lizzy: *blush* ahem... do it later. At home

Liz: aww...

Evil: ...Home.

flippy: No you wont !

Lizzy: well we get it on out mind first. Especially me,Flip and Evil.

Flaky: Did i do well ?

Lizzy,Evil,Flippy: YOU DID AWESOME !

Liz: LIZZY - KUN !

Lizzy: why are you calling me kun ? well moving on to...holy shit...

Flippy: what? what is it?

Lizzy: my friend, i love you as a friend but it's you death. You have to fight chuck norris !

Chuck: Who called my name !

Lizzy: Man, i got a job for you. Fight Flippy

Chuck: OK ! * hit Flippy with his beard*

Flippy: *get sliced and dead*

Flaky: FLIPPY ! *run to him*

Liz: THE WINNER IS...CHUCK NORRIS !

Chuck: WoooW!

Lizzy: well...its time to say goodbye. Goodbye

All: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzy: HAPPY NEW YEAR (AND CHRISTMAS) ! god, sorry we have been so long. Cus **LIZ **here said she want a vacation. *glare at Liz*

Liz: some one help...

Lizzy: well, anyway, WE HAVE A GUEST ! YOU HEAR ME ! GUEST 1111!111! and the guest is... L, Light , Misa , BB , Matt, Near and Mello ! ( well, if you want, you can dare other guest like matsu or mogi, etc)

Liz: well, i'm gonno turn everyone into human so they dont freak out about talking animal but you have your ears and tails stay as animal. YOU GOT ME !

All: YES MA'AM !

Liz: *turn all the HTF's into human* EVIL NO KILLING GUEST UNLESS IT'S EMERGENCY !

Lizzy: *in human form* why do i like a boy in here ? well, who cares. They will be staying here until the reviews want to change the anime. ok so, here they are !

L: um...why are we here with people who have ear and tail of a animals ?

Lizzy: because you in HTF TRD. And you all here as a guest and they gonna dare you.

Misa: OMG ! A CUTER BOY WITH GREEN CAT EARS ! **(yes, Lizzy is hotter in male and female than Light)**

Lizzy: c-cant...b.. breath...

Lizy: LET GO YOU NO BRAIN CREATURE ! *start to fight with misa over Lizzy*

Misa: *fight back*

Lizzy: well, *cleaning up self* lets start then. Guest dont get dare in this chapter but the next one. maybe. Well Sniffles, do it if you please.

Sniffles: well... its from** HTFlakyFan **

**HTFlakyFan  
2010-12-27 . chapter 7**

**Here are my truths/dares:**

**Toothy(Dare)- Act like a retard and say "I'm gay!" a billion times (I'm not a homophobe, I'm just being 'funny'**

**Sniffles(Dare)- Watch Hannah Montana**

**Giggles(Truth)- Have you ever cheated on Cuddles? (don't LIE! I KNOW you have..)**

**Handy(Truth)- (okaay.. I know that this question has been used a million times, but I just wanna hear another 'story') How did you lose your hands**

Lizzy: Toothy. DO IT

Toothy: nonononoonononononono please no !

Lizzy: hey mel, lend me your gun

Mello: er...ok *gives gun*

Lizzy: now, you have a good damn choice. Between DEATH and RETARD which mean life. Which one you choose hm, Tooth ? * eyes become evil green and cock gun*

Matt: woah...*goes back to games*

Toothy: *gulp* *goes outside, act like a retard, pee on someone's dog. Get the dick bitten then shout i'm gay a billion times*

Lizzy: well his done. *toss the gun back to mello*. Evill do it please. * toss a random sniper*

Evil: YES SIR ! * goes for the window then shoot* HEAD SHOT 1!11!

Lizzy: *sweat drop*

Near: Are you and another two panda boy and the another cat girl twins?

Lizzy: yeah. but different perso. I'm evil and she's not. same like this bullshit *gag Evil to her*

Liz: I WIN ! BOOM BABY !

Misa: *beaten up*

Liz: ok, Giggles, have you ever cheat ?

Giggles: N-No o-of-of course !

Mello: dude, your a suck liar

Liz: tell me about it. Admit it

Giggles: no !

Lizzy: *in cold and dark voice* Admit it * cock another gun*

Giggles: OK OK I DID !

Cuddles: *gasp* h-how could you...!

Lizzy: *shoot cuddles eye* shut up. imma not askin you

Cuddles: *dead*

Liz: With who ?

Giggles: splendid...

Lizzy and Liz:...we knew it

Giggles: what ! i couldn't resist ! he was so-

Lizzy: NO NEED TO FINISH * shoot her* how bout you misa ? did you ever cheat ?

Misa: Yes if it's with you but no if it's with other guy

Lizzy: wow Light, Misa likes me more that you now

Light: SHUT UP CAT ASS

Lizzy: L, can you spell Light last name from the end to the beginning ?

L: Imagay Thgil

Lizzy: notice any thing ?

L: no

Lizzy: stupid. IMAGAY = I'm a GAY

L and Near:...

Mello and Matt: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Light: why you...! *want to punch Lizzy*

Liz: dont you dare to touch Lizzy light...*evil grin*

Light:*shiver*

Lizzy: *chuckle* well, handy ? tell us another story

Handy: ok. one-

Near: why are you armless ?

Handy: SHUT UP ! i will tell it. well, my arms got eaten by a lion in the zoo that i was working for.

Near: oh...

Lizzy: well, thats all byebye

L: Good Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Splendid: Hello there ! i will be starting the show from now on here's our first dar-

Lizzy: *shoot Splendid left arm* since when you gannp start the show, you ass

Splendont: ouch

Matt: dude, do you always bring guns around you ?

Lizzy: yeah. Dont you ?

Matt: right...

Liz: well we stop crappin around and start. Here's the dare from **crazypunkchic208**

**crazypunkchic208**

****

ohhhhhh giggles HOW COULD YOU?

i KNEW there was a reason he was saving her all the time.

giggles:(truth)Why did you cheat with him?(splendid)

flippy:(dare)sing...rollin by limp bizkit

flaky:(dare)...kiss flippy?i'ma runnin out of ideas

Petunia: yeah Giggles ! how could you !

Giggles: sorry...

Lizzy: so, why did you cheat with him ?

Giggles: well, because he's much more better in *Lizzy cover Liz ear* **(which means, i leave that to your imagination)**. yeah

Lizzy:...whore...

Mello: dude...

Liz: i didn't hear !

Lizzy: you dont need too. Only evil people said that. Flippy can you sing Rollin ?

Flippy: maybe i dunno

Liz: well try !

Flippy: okay then...

Alright partner  
Keep on rollin' baby  
You know what time it is

Throw your hands up  
Ladies and gentlement  
Chocolate starfish  
Keep on rollin', baby

Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yea  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

Now I know y'all be lovin' this shit right here  
L.I.M.P Bizkit is right here  
People in the house put them hands in the air  
Cuz if you don't care, then we don't care  
One two three times two to the six  
Jolts in for your fix with the Limp Bizkit mix  
So where the fuck you at?  
Punk, shut the fuck up and back the fuck up  
While we fuck this track up

Throw your hands up  
Throw your hands up  
Throw your hands up  
Throw your hands up

Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yea  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

You wanna mess with Limp Bizkit?  
You can't mess with Limp Bizkit  
Because we get it on every day and every night  
See this platinum thing right here?  
Well we're doing it all the time  
So you'd better get some better beats  
And uh, get some better rhymes  
We got the gang set so don't complain yet  
Twenty-four seven never begging for a raincheck  
Old school soldiers passing up the hot shit  
That rock shit and bounce in the mosh pit

Throw your hands up  
Throw your hands up  
Throw your hands up  
Throw your hands up

Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yea  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

Hey ladies, hey fellas  
And the people that don't give a fuck  
All the lovers, all the haters  
And all the people that call themselves players  
Hot mommas, pimp daddies  
And the people rolling up in Caddies  
Hey rockers, hip hoppers  
And everybody all around the world

Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yea  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up, back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
What?  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Come on  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
Yea  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

Lizzy: holy crap on cheese

Light: what a waste of time

Lizzy: shut up imagay. lol

Light: *face turn red with anger*

Liz: now he just look like Flaky

Lizzy: yeah * staring at light* well, remind me about flaky, go kiss Flippy

Flaky: not in public !

BB: *push Flaky* woops...sorry

Flippy&Flaky: *accidental kiss*

Lizzy: did BB just do that ?

BB: yes, BB just do that

Matt: i wonder how people sing fast

Lizzy: well, its been a long day. We should go. Good bye people ! *leave*

Liz: wait for me ! *runs after her*


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzy: hi people, we're back

L: does they have a mixed up dare ? like Light rape the girl with yellow bunny suit ?

Light: shut up L...

Lizzy: firstly, we dont know and the GIRL with yellow bunny suit is a BOY. you got me ? *aim the gun in L head*

L: yes ma'am

Liz: but it's kinda boring too that we dont have a mixed up dare thou

_*suddenly the toilet explode*_

Lizzy: THE FUCK ! who did that !

Mello: what the fuck happend ?

Liz: who cares ! now the dare. It's from **McQueenfan95 **

**McQueenfan95 **  
**  
**

**Giggles whispers in your ear: "he's better in the sack".**

**Evil: dress up as a cheerleader and sing a pride song about Flippy. (Flippy, Flippy, You're so fine!).**

**Liz: hug Prickly. No armor.**

**Prickly: shoot quills at Disco Bear.**

Liz: dude, does she mean Prickly Flaky?

Lizzy: *stare* i guess so. Well. CAN you put your mouth near your ear then whisper "he's better in the sack"

Giggles: ...no

Lizzy+Evil: *evil grin* let us help then *get's microphone and boom box*

Evil: close your eyes giggles (Giggles: *close eyes*) *put boom box close to Giggles ear* *whisper to Lizzy* ready !

Lizzy: *holding microphone* k. *with full volume* HE'S BETTER IN THE SACK !

Giggles: *ears come off* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! *dead of blood lost*

Lizzy+Evil: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Matt: why are you guys so mean !

Lizzy: want to do it matty ?

Matt: *shiver* no...

Liz: it's kinda borind with no mixed dare. PLEASE ! REVIEW LIKE MAKE BB KILLED EVIL !

Evil: what !

BB: anybody called me ?

Light: no. now shut up

Lizzy: shut up imagay

BB: bawahahahahahaha

Light: *retard face*

Lizzy: anyway Evil. Holy fuck man...

Mello: what's it said ? *peek over the paper* omg...

Lizzy: guys, i'll be right back. Liz, Flippy, come with me. *drag evil to a room*

_*20 minutes later, with shouting and blood*_

Lizzy: *all scratch up and blood dripping from mouth* w-we...pre-present you...E-Evil...*fall down*

Misa: *running to Lizzy* are you ok ? *place her head to her lap* **(misa is lesbian lol)**

Lizzy: * cough blood* no. Evil, please...i let you beat me up to death after Liz dare

Evil: *thinking* ok. FLIPPY FLIPPY YOUR SO FINE ! GO GO GO GO FLIPPY ! after the dare...*evil grin*

Lizzy: *cough blood again* please go Liz...

Liz: yes ma'am. *hug Flaky* Gah ! MY ARM ! *faith*

All: *stare ant Liz and Flaky*

Flaky: what ?

Lizzy: *punch Flaky in the tummy that make it shoot quills at Disco Bear*

Flaky: owww...*faith*

Disco Bear: *dead with one eye got stab*

Flippy+Evil: YOU'RE PAYING FOR PUNCHING FLAKY ! *tackle Lizzy and start punching*

Lizzy: gah ! *helplessly lying down on the floor while getting beat up to death* **(she can't do much because of the damage Evil make to her)**

Misa: STOP !

Flippy,Evil: *stare at her then continue to beat*

Liz: *wake up* ugh...what happend ? *look at Evil and Flippy beating Lizzy* FUCK OFFF!

Lizzy,Evil,Flippy: *stare at her*

Liz: DONT BEAT HER OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT, BURN THEM, GIVE THEM TO A PIG OR A DOG !

Flippy,Evil: holly shit * get off Lizzy then run away*

Lizzy: n-nice...w..work... *dead*

Liz:nooo ! *cried over her body*

L: sad sad ending

Liz: SHUT UP ! *still crying*


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzy: *surrounded by death note chara and Liz* holy shit dude...what happen?

Liz: I'M SO GLAD ! *glomp Lizzy*

Lizzy: why are you so happy ?

Matt: dont you remember ?

Mello: you died. And your corpse look like shit so we put it under Liz bed

Lizzy: *stare*...wtf

Light: well stop all the happy moment lets get going then. First dare, **HTFlakyFan**

**HTFlakyFan **

**Sorry that I haven't been on for a while.. (Yes I call 2 or 3 weeks a LONG time!)**

**Evil Flippy(Dare)- Dance to Caremell Dansen! :D**

**Cuddles(Dare)- Kill Giggles in the most brutal way so you can feel better**

**Lumpy(Truth)- Do you know where your brain is?**

Misa: *comes in with coca cola* OMG !1! *spray the coca cola to takada* you're alive !

Takada: eeeeewwwy...

Liz: *take Lizzy to the other side of the room*

Lizzy: stop it Liz. Anyway,** McQueenfan95, **i'm sorry we didn't know Prickly and of course your not a noob. And yes HTFlackyFan, it is a long time

L: since when do you become me ?

Matsuda: *comes in, dancing waka waka* waka waka eh eh

Liz: dude, matsu, you know its already over right?

Matsuda: er...yeah

Misa: simple way, she wants you to shut up

Matsuda: NO BODY WILL SHUT ME UP ! I'M LADY GAGA !

All: *stare*

Matsuda: *put pants on head then jumps from the balcony* WOOOO

BB: *to L* he's insane now hasn't he ?

L:...yup

Lizzy: well back to the dare and i just realize that misa think (misa: thx!)...BAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG FLIP LOOK AT THIS !

Flippy: *come closer*...OM OMG ! *start laughing and rolling on the floor* OMG EVIL !

Lizzy: Evil do the caremell dansen !

Mello: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 111!11!

Evil: what if i dont want to that ?

Lizzy: *stop laughing* If you do that I'll send you to L4D2 world with unlimited bullet guns and unlimited bombs + food if you need too

Evil: awesome and deal. *start dancing*

Lizzy: *take out camera and start rolling. Turn on caremell dansen also* i loveeeeee my job

Liz: well, leave him be. next ! oh no...

Lizzy: Cuddle, if you feel hatred right now, you may kill Giggle in the most brutal way

Cuddle: awesome ! *take out weapons* ARGGGGHHHHHH! *start beating the shit out of Giggle*

Giggles: *cannot do anything*

Spleandid: NOES!

Lizzy: oh my oh my. Hey Lumpy, do you know where's your brain is ?

Lumpy: er...in..my..butt ?

Lizzy: no you numskull, its in your head

Mello: er, can i ask why is he getting all the jobs?

All:...

Lizzy: we dont know

Matt:...weird

Liz: well, we have to go ! *and please review like L gets raped by Light or BB or makaes lumpy kiss mello LOL :D*

Mello,L: WE HEAR THAT !


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy: ah, welcome back !

Cub: welcome~!

Liz: awwww...your so cub cub ! *bear hug Cub*

Cub: ^w^

Lizzy:...*open cell phone and contacts Evil*

_ ~in Left 4 dead 2 world~_

Evil: *open cell phone* WATT !

Lizzy:hey er...dude, are you ok there? i hear a hunter stabbing :

Evil: IT IS STABBING ME NOW ! can you just get me 100% full blood again?

Lizzy: _er...sure bro _

_~noise from blood recovering~_

Evil: thanks *shove Hunter off*

Hunter: AIIIEEEEGGAH!

Lizzy: no prob. Bye

Evil: bye. GET READY SHITTER !

Liz: is he fine?

Lizzy: yeah. well, any way..we shall proceed. **HTFlakyFan **

**HTFlakyFan **  
**  
**

**YAAAYY! more chapters!**

**Flippy(Dare)- Sing 'The Reason' by Hoobastank to Flaky**

**Lumpy(Dare)- Sing the ABC`s XD**

**Toothy(Truth)- Do you wanna "do it" with Splendid?(If yes, "do it" with him :) ( If he doesn't want to, rape him instead! :D MUAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!)**

Liz: ...that is one crazy dare. FLIPPY ! i would like you to sing to Flaky. please ^w^

Flippy: what song?

Lizzy: *pick up a lollipop* The Reason

L: hey thats mine ! *tackle Lizzy*

Lizzy: what the !

L,Lizzy: *fighting over a candy*

Liz:...dont mind them Flip. Continue

Flippy: ok

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _[x4]_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

All: *clap* wow

Flaky: *blush madly*

Lizzy: *with candy out from her mouth* sing abc song Lumpy. and are you gonna eat that L? its from my mouth you know

L: dont care. and it taste more sweet anyway

Lizzy: *look at her feet*

Lumpy: a b c d e g h

Liz: wrong

Lumpy: a b c d e f g h i l m

Chibi Matsuda: wrong !

Lumpy: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z

All: *gasp*

Lizzy: good job Lumpy !

Lumpy: thanks ~!

Lizzy: last one...ew

Toothy: *goes to Lizzy and Liz bedroom*

Splendid: *goes after him*

Lizzy: DONT DO IT IN OUR ROOM !

_~moans, screaming, bla bla~_

Liz: asshole...

Lizzy: well...i'm off with Evil

Liz: wait !

Lizzy: what? if its about 'that' stuff, im not gonna hear it

Liz: ...T T

Matt: can i come with you ?

Lizzy: Sure ! wanna come mello ?

Mello: er... ok?

Lizzy: LETS GO THEN ! oh and bye. LIZ SAVE MY NUMBER! (Liz: ok!)


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzy: my,my...it's valentine. how nice

Flippy: Flaky, will you marry me !

All:...

Liz:er...wtf

Flaky: er...ok

Flippy: YAY ! I'M NOT SINGLE ANYMORE !1

Lizzy: shut up ! anyway...i want to make this day special. so for me no killing. same goes for you Evil

Evil: *tearing up* NONONONONONNO!

Lizzy: *evil smirk* anyway, we shall proceed. Over to **HTFlakyFan **

**HTFlakyFan **  
**  
**

**erm... am i the only one reviewing now? wow.. this sucks... this fanfic deserves more reviews from other peeps :( shame on u other peeps :(**

**truths/dares**

**Flippy(Dare)- Bring Flaky into a room and have..um.. you know what! :D ("you know what" means sex..)**

**Nutty(Truth)- How many cavities do you have?**

**Toothy(Dare)- Make out with Petunia for 10 minutes! XD HAHAHAHAHA!**

Liz: woot. i like the fist one. Flip you can do it now in your room with Flaky

Flippy: THANK YOU HTFFlakyFan ! THANK YOU1!11 *drags Flaky to his room*

_*sound heard... disgusting stuff*_

Lizzy: yeah! shame on you other peeps! somebody check Nutty tooth and tell me how much he have cavities

Lumpy: *ready*

Lizzy: no! not you lumpy. lets see...AH! how bout you Mikami?

Mikami: ok * put on gloves*

Nutty: *bite his fingers off* *smile innocently*

Mikami: OH MY GOD! GOD HELP ME!

Light: no way

L: KIRA !

Lizzy: * face palm* open up Nutty * put on gloves* or else *take out knife*

Nutty: *open wide*

Lizzy: good boy. dont you dare to bite it off

Nutty: *nods*

Lizzy: *finished. wash hands* looks like 16 or 19...more

All:...

Liz: oooooh...last one

Toothy: *already started*

Lizzy: you guys are sick...i dont care. leave them be

Matt:um...there's something i want to tell you Lizzy

Lizzy: hm...

Matt:i...um...will you marry me? **(I'M A MATT FAN! :D)**

Mello: NOT FAIR ! I'M GETTING HER FIRST ! **(lets just pretend that all the boys from outside world of her like/adore her)**

L: no no no, she's mine

Light: ha ha, in your dream L. I own her first

Matt: he own you fist?

Lizzy:of course not. i'm all alone and available * sexy smirk* **(* squeal! _*)**

Matt,mello,L,light: *nosebleed*

DN boys: *start to fight*

Lizzy: hahaha

Misa: how bout me?

All the DN boys: *stare*

Liz: not workin Misa

Lizzy: ok ok, i accept it all. now stop fighting

Matt: but you'll be my wive?

Lizzy:...i dunno. who agree rise their hand

All: *not raising their hand*

Lizzy: i'll think bout it *kiss Matt lightly*

DN boys: HEY1!

Matt: *dreaming*

Lizzy: well...bye bye !

Liz: ha ha. bye bye

DN boys: *takle Lizzy* SHE'S MINE !11!

Lizzy: WAIT! it's too early to go

Liz: you're right

Misa: but what do we do?

L: *touch Lizzy*

Lizzy: eh?

Matt: DONT TOUCH MY WIVE!

Mello: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!GET LOST! SHE'S MINE! NOT YOURS!

Lizzy:...*picks up an electric guitar with cable wires on it* Liz can you plug that in?

Liz: *plug in*

Lizzy: * high volume, start playing miku song called take it easy*

All: *stare in amazement*

Lizzy: *finished* what?

Matt: i never knew you could do that

Mello: that was awesome

Lizzy: well, i play electric guitar, Liz play violin

Liz: yup!

Lizzy: well...bye bye

Liz: bye again

Matt: she's still my wive *hug Lizzy*

Lizzy: hm...yeah

* * *

i'm such a pervert !_


	14. Chapter 14

Liz: HI! HELLO! now...let's go to the sho-

Lizzy: ok, who went inside my room last night? and when i wake up, why am i naked?

Liz:...what the hell Lizzy

Lizzy: no seriously, somebody went in

Liz:ok, who rape my sister/other self

DN boys: WAT! WAT HAPPEN?

Liz: *smirk* * whisper very low* somebody rape her

Lizzy: *sigh*

DN boys: *freaking out*

Matt: *yawn* hello everyone

All: hi matt

Liz: dont you get enough sleep?

Matt: *nearly falling asleep* no...

All:...

Lizzy: this case have been solve

Matt: what case?

Liz: somebody rape Lizzy

Matt:...whoops. *pull Lizzy closer to her* sorry guys, i want her first on valentine *lick her cheek*

Lizzy: *shudder* Liz...code purple 441

Liz: yes ma'am! *tries to pull Lizzy from Matt*

Matt: *pull back*

Lizzy: while they are trying to pull me, lets went on then. **Gunslingers-White-Rose**

**Gunslingers-White-Rose ****  
**

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in awhile, I kept forgetting where this story was! XD**

**(Flippy) come on in and meet your older brother Denny! (in my profile)**

**(Flaky) kill disco bear**

**(Sniffles) Shoot yourself in the face with a shotgun**

**(Splendid) Try and steal Flippy's bride!**

**(Flippy (Again)) flip-out and kill Splendid!**

**(Mole) eat some cake**

**(Liz and Lizzy) KILL MISA! XDDDDDDDD**

Lizzy: WE MISS YOU Gunsligers-White-Rose!

Liz: *said while pulling* yeah!

Lizzy: anyway,Flip, meet your bro,Denny!

Denny: HELLO! flip..?OMG! *runs over to him*

Flippy: DENNY! *hug him*

Flippy,Denny: *family moment*

Flaky: awww.,...

Lizzy: anyway, Flaky, kill disco bea- *shirt ripped off apart*...

Matt,Liz: uh oh...

DN boys: *nosebleed*

Lizzy: ...*whack Matt and Liz* Liz take over

Liz: ow...ok fine

Lizzy: *went to bedroom and mumble something about this thing is crazy*

Liz: anyway, Flaky, kill the pedo!

Flaky: *willing to* ok ! *start killing him(disco bear)*

Evil: i didn't know she can kill

Liz: *pat Evil in the shoulder* anything can happen in this world my dear boy. Anyway, sniffles, point this gun to your face *give gun*

Sniffles: is it real gun? *point gun to the eye*

Liz: gee wiz, i'm not Lizzy duh! i dont kill people! it's fake *creep behind him and scare him* BOO!

Sniffles: AIGH! *shoot self* *dead*

Liz: *giggle like mad killer*

BB: copy cat

Lizzy: i'm back

Mello: wb

Light: what are you planning mello ?

Mello: nothing !

Lizzy: SHUT UP!. anyway...*gasp*...*low voice* splendid try to steal flaky

Flippy: *flip out and start to fight with Splendid* GAH!

Splendid: *fight back* !

Liz: *throw both of them into the a room*

Lizzy: i never know that Flippy could flip out when Evil is here

Evil: *eating burrito* wut?

Lizzy: nothing nothing. well, aww...mole have a nice dare! go eat a cake! *give Mole Lizzy's home made cake*

Mole: *start eating* *took out tongue* *tongue was cut off* *running screaming*

Lizzy: i just find that Razor Cake i made is too sharp. need to make less razor. AH! i'm gonna invite Jigsaw in human form tomorrow. remind me that Liz

Liz: you mean Jigsaw the alive puppet ?

Lizzy: yeah. next on...*smile creepily* * whisper something to Liz (Liz: *smile creepily*)*

Liz: *takes out machine gun*

Lizzy: *take out shotgun and walk to Misa*

All:...*puts earplug*

Liz,Lizzy: AIAIAIIAIAIIAAI!1 *start shooting the crap out of misa*

Misa: LIGHT HELP ME!

Light: did somebody call me?

Misa: *dead*

Lizzy: that was refreshing

Liz: yeap!

Lizzy: well, bye bye people!

All: bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Liz: welcome back !

Lizzy: sorry, we have been asleep for a long time due to lumpy fart

Lumpy: I'm telling you its not my fart ! it's splendid's fart !

Splendid: * whistle*

Lizzy: well who ever it is, stop it !

_*knock knock*_

Liz: i'll get it *open door*

Lizzy : JIGSAW ! I MISS YOU !

Jigsaw: I MISS YOU TOO ! *huggies time*

Liz: awww...anyway...moving on to **ShadeOfDarkness**

**ShadeOfDarkness **  
**Love your story and since im new here uh can i dare?and can my Oc Yuna join in shes a half fox human so here my Truth and Dares**

**Dare**

**(Flippy)-try and kill Yuna[note she has a evilside so warnning]**

**(Lizzy & Liz)-Kill the person you most hate then kiss him or Her**

**Truth**

**(Splendid)-Have you ever want to be gay?**

**(Flaky)-if someone tries kills anyone who whould you save?**

Lizzy: Yuna ! please come in !

Yuna: hi all ! i'm yuna

All: hi yuna !

Lizzy: first dare. Flippy try to kill yuna

Yuna: k-ki...kill ? *flip out*

Flippy: i'll try *yuna punch him first*

Lizzy: flippy got hit by a girl. since yuna evil side is not known yet, we will call her Eva **(Eva is flacie evil side*Gunslinger-White-Rose chara.* i do not own her)**

Flippy: *start fighting*

Liz: ok...next is...wow...*start to kill misa*

Misa: HELP ! *nearly died* *kiss Lizzy* *dead*

Lizzy: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR !

Liz: it says in the reviews...

Lizzy: JIGSAW...*wailed* Liz is bad !

Jigsaw: Liz stop hurting you're mother

All:...

Evil:...mother?

Yuna and Flippy: *stop fighting*...mother

Jigsaw:yeah...we are kinda of family

Yuna and Flippy: ok the...*continue to fight*

Flippy: *dead*

Lizzy: YUNA WINS ! CONGRATS !

Yuna: YAY!

Liz: next, we have...Splendid: have you ever wanted to be gay ?

Splendid: i am gay

All:...

Lizzy: ugly truth dude...

Jigsaw: Flaky. Who would you save ?

Flaky: maybe my self or Flippy

Lizzy: but Flippy is dead *point to his corpse*

flaky: NOOOOO!

Lizzy: *laughing madly* WHA HAHAHHAHAHAHA !

Liz: we're gonna end the show now since it's a total chaos...and you can suggest what the author should write and give dares/truth by reviewing. THX AND BYE !


	16. Chapter 16

Lizzy:uh...im not gonna do it

Liz:...mime...do it

Lizzy: he can't talk you geniass...ok fine...I'll do it. Hello and welcome back to HTF T R D

Liz: where everything is-

BB: CRAZY ! KYA HAHAHAHA!

Liz,Lizzy:...*troll face*

Splendid:uh...so anywaz...can we go to the reviews ?

Liz+Lizzy: *still troll face*

Splendid: i guess we can...anyway, the first one is from **link chain247**

**link chain247**  
**well i put in a variety of dares for this hilarious t or d :3**

**D)**

**disco bear since i hate you for no apparent reason get everybody to give you a hair cut and than eat the hair.**

**flippy just because your my favorite doesn't mean i will go easy on you, for you shoot yourself in the leg and than fix yourself with a paper clip and a thin piece of string.**

**flaky all you have to do is get up on stage and tell some jokes :3 than kill the love of your life through a magic trick.**

**mole try going for a walk with out your cane.**

**T)**

**Rustle what's under your pirate hat?**

**giggles, if you had one trillion dollars what would you do?**

**oh yeah and great story so far 'w'**

Jigsaw: Lizzy! snap out of it!

Lizzy: whu? oh sorry...i was just dreaming what will happen if i rule the world...

Liz: *snap out of it* CHARGER ! AIEEE!

Lizzy: *slap her* shut up! first dare!...everyone...get a scissor...cut DB hair and shove it in his mouth!

All: YEAH!1 *START CUTTING HIS HAIR*

DiscoBear: AIEEE!

Everyone: *start shoving it to his mouth*

DiscoBear: *dies*...X X

Misa: that was refreshing !

L:...KIRA! *tackle her*

Misa: GAH! *pull Lizzy*

Lizzy: HOLY sadbsakjfad- *got involve with the tackle fight*

Liz: well...uh...next one...ok...uh...Oi, Flip, shoot yourself and heal urself with a paperclip and a thin piece of string..*toss the gun*

Flippy: *catch it and accidentally triger it* OH MY GAWD!11

Liz:...uh...i dont know what to react right now...

Flippy: *start to take out with the string and paperclip* *string brake*...uh...Liz?

Liz: yeah?

Flippy: the string broke...

Liz: well, thats sad. *kill him with a pistol* head shot

Evil: good shot kid

Liz: thank you, thank you. next dare is...*shove flaky on a stage* go tell a joke Flaky

L,Lizzy,Misa: *finish fighting*

Flaky: *on stage shaking* k-knock knock

Misa: who's there?

Flaky: your ass

Misa: your ass who?

Flaky: your ass smells like shit!

All: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE

Misa: BITCH! *write Flaky name on Death Note*

Flaky:*dramatically fell down*...X X

L: KIRA! *tackle again*

Misa: *pull Lizzy again*

Lizzy: MOTHER F-*got involved again*

BB: KYA HAHAHAHAHA

Light: do you know whats happening here?

Liz:uh..not exactly at the moment. *takes away mole walking stick*

Mole: *crash into a pole before even walking* * unconscious*

Liz:uh...ok...so...Anyway...so Russel, what do you hide in your hat?

Russel: *perv smile* GIRLS PANTIES!

All: ew !

Lizzy,L,Misa: *stop and stare*...dude...

Liz: you need to change ur habit old man. So Giggles, if u have 1 trillion dollar, what would you do?

Giggles:hm...i dunno...buy this show?

Lizzy: *gets out of the fight* OH NO YOU DONT ! *shoot her with a sniper*

Giggles: *dead*

Liz: dude...you know she's only kidding, right?

Lizzy:...no

Jigsaw: epic knowledge fail, haha

Lizzy: *piss off troll face*

Liz: before this get any worse, goodbye dear reader! see you next time!


End file.
